I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for generating scrambling sequences in a communication system.
II. Background
Communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A communication system may apply scrambling at various points in a transmit signal generation process. Scrambling is a process in which data is multiplied with a scrambling sequence to randomize the data. The scrambling sequence may be a pseudo-random number (PN) sequence having good spectral and correlation properties. Scrambling may be performed for various purposes such as to randomize persistent interference between signals from different transmitters, to avoid undesired signal spectrum properties, etc. Scrambling may be performed in different manners for different channels and signals. It is desirable to efficiently perform scrambling for all channels and signals.